Exodus
by StratoGott
Summary: En 2183, les moldus ont tous quitté la Terre qui était devenue inhabitable, accompagnés par un grand nombre de sorciers. D'autres, incapables de renoncer à leur façon de vivre sont restés et ont vus leur puissance diminuer avec le temps. Seuls quelques élus sont acceptés à Poudlard, le siège de l'Ordre des Archimages.


En 2183, les moldus ont tous quitté la Terre qui était devenue inhabitable, accompagnés par un grand nombre de sorciers. D'autres, incapables de renoncer à leur façon de vivre sont restés et ont vus leur puissance diminuer avec le temps. Seuls quelques élus sont acceptés à Poudlard, le siège de l'Ordre des Archimages.

* * *

 **Partie 1 : Année 693 de l'Exode**

\- Maman ? Papa ? Où êtes-vous ?

Le monde de la petite fille en pleurs était devenu un océan de flammes. Elle ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est quelle devait retrouver sa famille. Le feu fit exploser une vitre derrière elle et la fillette hurla d'un cri suraigu avant de se replier sur elle-même, comme pour se protéger de ses propres sens.

Elle entendit des voix crier au loin, sur sa gauche, alors elle se releva et se remit à avancer. Des gens essayaient d'éteindre l'incendie, leurs baguettes brandies. La fillette connaissait ce sort. Sa mère l'utilisait tous les jours pour remplir son bain. Et son père l'utilisait de temps en temps pour l'arroser quand sa mère ne regardait pas.

Mais tous ces efforts étaient vains, car les jets d'eau des habitants du village s'évaporaient avant d'atteindre les flammes. Une maison s'écroula, libérant un nuage de poussière qui se transforma en une boule de feu et avala deux des sorciers. La fillette trébucha sous le souffle de l'explosion et perdit connaissance.

La première chose qu'elle remarqua à son réveil, c'est que quelque chose de chaud était pressé contre elle. Ce n'était pas la chaleur oppressante et dévorante des flammes, mais une chaleur bien plus douce et familière. Au fur et à mesure que ces sens lui revenaient, elle sentit un mouvement de balancier. Gauche, droite, gauche, droite, comme un métronome. « Quelqu'un me porte », pensa-t-elle.

\- Papa ? Demanda la fillette en ouvrant les yeux.

Mais elle ne reconnut pas le visage qui était devant elle. L'homme qui la portait semblait avoir une quarantaine d'année, les cheveux noirs plutôt courts, une légère barbe sur le menton. Il lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

\- Nous serons bientôt en sécurité, ne t'en fait pas.

\- Où sont papa et maman ?

Mais l'homme ne répondit pas. Après une longue marche, la jeune fille se rendit compte que malgré la neige qu'il y avait sur le sol, elle n'avait pas froid. Alors elle releva les yeux vers l'homme et l'examina avec curiosité.

\- Où va-t-on ?

\- À Poudlard, répondit-il.

La jeune fille regarda le château qui se dessinait à l'horizon. Elle avait vécu toute sa vie à Pré-Au-Lard, mais jamais elle n'avait penser qu'elle pourrait y rentrer. Le château était réservé aux sorciers extrêmement puissants et les visiteurs n'y étaient pas acceptés. L'homme qui la portait devait donc être quelqu'un d'important.

\- Vous êtes un Archimage alors ? Demanda innocemment la fillette.

\- Pas moi, répondit-il.

\- Pourquoi on va à Poudlard alors ?

L'homme décida de s'arrêter et posa la jeune fille avant de mettre un genou à terre pour lui faire face.

\- Quand je t'ai trouvé, tout ce qui était autour de toi avait été détruit par les flammes, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ?

\- Papa et maman ? Demanda la fillette, sa bouche se tordant de tristesse.

\- Je suis désolé, répondit l'homme, avant de continuer son explication, essayant de distraire la jeune fille de son chagrin. Ça veut dire que ta magie t'a protégée des flammes. Je ne vais pas à Poudlard pour moi, j'y vais pour toi.

\- Je … je suis une archimage ? Demanda la jeune fille en essuyant inutilement ses larmes, car d'autres les remplacèrent immédiatement.

\- Pas encore, mais tu en deviendras une, ça je n'en doute pas, expliqua l'homme. Comment tu t'appelles ?

\- Je m'appelle Lily.

\- Lily ? S'étonna l'homme avant de marquer une pause. C'est un très joli prénom.

\- Maman m'a dit qu'il y a très longtemps, on appelait une fille Lily parce qu'elle allait devenir une grande sorcière.

\- On dirait que ta maman avait raison, acquiesça l'homme. Tu as quel âge ?

\- J'ai 6 ans.

\- Quand tu auras 11 ans, tu pourras commencer ta formation. Pendant sept ans tu étudieras la magie et tu seras une grande archimage qui fera la fierté du prénom que ta mère a choisi pour toi, d'accord ?

\- D'accord, répondit la fillette en essayant de sourire malgré ses larmes.

\- Allez viens, le chef de l'Ordre nous attends.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, regarde !

L'homme tendit le bras en direction du château et la jeune fille se retourna. Au loin, un homme les attendait devant la grille.

* * *

\- Déjà de retour ? Demanda l'homme aux cheveux noirs en voyant la petite fille qu'il avait rencontré la veille s'approcher timidement. Poudlard ne te plaît pas ?

\- Si monsieur, tout le monde est gentil là-bas. C'est juste, je voulais vous dire merci.

L'homme posa les débris qu'il était en train de porter et se tourna vers la fillette.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier. C'est ta magie qui t'a sauvée, tu sais ?

Mais la jeune fille hocha la tête et lui tendit un morceau de parchemin. L'homme s'en saisit et examina le dessin qu'il y avait dessus. Un homme tenait la main d'une petite fille entre des flammes et un château. Au dessus du château, il y avait un soleil avec un sourire et marqué « Poudlard ». En dessous de la petite fille était marqué « Lily » et en dessous de l'homme « Alexiarès » avec un accent aigu qui avait été transformé en accent grave à la va-vite.

\- Alexiarès ?

\- C'est votre nom ? Ils me l'ont dit au château.

\- C'est un très joli dessin, répondit l'homme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda Lily.

\- J'aide à reconstruire le village. Il ne reste pas beaucoup de maisons qui tiennent encore debout.

\- Je peux t'aider ?

\- Tu devrais retourner au château, répondit Alexiarès en hochant la tête. Tu es venue toute seule ?

\- Non, un des archimages est venu avec moi. Alci... Alcibiade ? Hésita-t-elle.

\- Tu devrais aller le retrouver alors, il va s'inquiéter.

\- Il a dit que je pouvais venir vous voir.

\- Il ne va pas t'attendre toute la journée, un archimage est toujours occupé, tu sais ? Allez file !

\- Je peux revenir demain ? Demanda timidement la jeune fille.

\- Tu devrais rester au château et apprendre, jeune fille, répondit sévèrement l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

\- D'accord, répondit-elle tristement.

* * *

Le lendemain, alors que Alexiarès s'étirait entre deux tombes qu'il venait de finir de reboucher, il vit une petite silhouette s'approcher. Sa visiteuse entraînait derrière elle un homme plutôt âgé qui avait l'air un peu exaspéré d'être ainsi traîné par la main.

\- Monsieur ! Je suis venu avec de l'aide ! Vous aviez beaucoup de choses à faire hier, alors j'ai demandé à Alci... j'ai demandé à Al de venir vous aider ! Expliqua-t-elle fièrement, alors que l'homme derrière elle semblait se résigner au diminutif qui venait de lui être attribué.

\- Je te remercie, jeune fille, répondit Alexiarès.

\- C'est pour... c'est pour qui ? Bafouilla soudain Lily en montrant du doigt les tombes qu'elle venait de remarquer.

\- C'est pour... commença Alexiarès, mais il s'arrêta quand la jeune fille lâcha la main de l'archimage pour se jeter contre lui.

\- Je ne reverrai plus jamais papa et maman ?

L'homme aux cheveux noirs ne répondit pas, mais s'agenouilla pour prendre la petite fille dans ses bras.

* * *

 **Partie 2 : Année 698 de l'Exode**

\- Alex !

Une petite fille brune courait à toute allure, faisant de grand signes de la main à un homme aux cheveux noirs qui était assis à la terrasse du pub, une bièraubeurre posée sur la table devant lui. Il attrapa sa choppe, la porta à ses lèvres et prit une longue gorgée le temps que la brunette arrive.

\- Tu n'étais pas chez toi, l'accusa-t-elle, les mains sur les genoux, le souffle court. Tu aurais pu me dire que tu sortais aujourd'hui !

Alexiarès essaya de cacher son sourire en prenant une nouvelle gorgée de sa boisson, puis posa son verre sur la table.

\- Il faisait beau, expliqua-t-il innocemment. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que tu as un temps pour manger en terrasse dans cette région.

\- Manger ? Il est onze heures du matin et tu bois une bièraubeurre !

\- C'est l'heure de l'apéro, se défendit-il, mais la petite fille mit ses mains sur ses hanches avant de prendre un air autoritaire. Presque l'heure ?

\- Alex !

\- Très bien très bien. Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite Lily ? Demanda-t-il. Cela faisait si longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vu. Deux jours au moins ?

\- Tu sais quel jour on est aujourd'hui ? Demanda la petite fille, soudain excitée.

\- Jeudi ? Répondit Alexiarès, cachant avec succès son amusement à la vue de la moue de son interlocutrice.

\- Alex ! Répéta pour la troisième fois Lily, en faisant traîner la dernière syllabe du prénom.

\- Quoi ? On n'est pas jeudi ?

\- ALEX ! S'indigna la petite fille en croisant les bras devant elle, la mine de plus en plus boudeuse.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs se leva et s'approcha de la jeune fille. Profitant de la différence de taille entre eux deux, il posa sa main droite sur sa tête et Lily leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Bon anniversaire demi-portion ! Dit-il avant de la décoiffer.

\- Arrête Alex ! Se plaignit-elle en se dégageant de son emprise. C'est mon anniversaire, tu dois être gentil avec moi !

\- Parce que je suis méchant avec toi d'habitude ?

\- Oui, tout le temps !

\- Où est Alcibiade ? Demanda Alexiarès en regardant par dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille. Il devrait t'avoir rattrapée depuis le temps ?

La petite brune qui était occupée à remettre ses cheveux en place, s'arrêta dans son élan et se redressa fièrement, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Il n'est pas là aujourd'hui ! Je suis désormais suffisamment grande pour me promener toute seule ! Tu as devant toi la toute nouvelle apprentie de Poudlard ! Lily, la grande Archimage !

\- Quel honneur de vous rencontrer mademoiselle, répondit Alexiarès en s'inclinant devant elle avec élégance. Puis-je voir votre nouvelle baguette, mademoiselle l'Archimage ?

Lily reprit la moue qu'elle venait à peine de quitter et marmonna quelque chose d'inaudible, au plus grand amusement de son interlocuteur.

\- Pardon, vous disiez ? Demanda l'homme aux cheveux noirs, tout sourire.

\- Je disais : « je ne l'ai pas encore ».

\- Une archimage sans sa baguette, comment est-ce possible ? S'offusqua-t-il faussement.

\- Tu vois, tu es méchant avec moi !

\- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas la chercher ? Lui demanda-t-il, mais la brunette marmonna de nouveau sa réponse. Pardon ?

\- Je n'ai pas le droit de prendre la poudre de Cheminette toute seule, avoua-t-elle.

\- N'ayez crainte mademoiselle l'Archimage, ce serait un honneur, que dis-je, un privilège pour moi de vous accompagner dans votre noble quête !

La jeune fille sourit brièvement, avant de reposer ses mains sur ses hanches, signe annonciateur chez Lily qu'elle allait bientôt lui reprocher son comportement.

\- Et j'arrête de me moquer de toi, promis, ajouta-t-il.

\- Merci !

\- De rien... mademoiselle l'Archimage !

\- ALEX !

* * *

La « quête » commença par un voyage express via la poudre de Cheminette, puis par un repas. « Plus de bière pour toi » insista Lily à un Alexiarès qui fit semblant de souffrir de cette privation. Après une glace d'anniversaire, faute de gâteau au menu, le duo avança difficilement en direction du magasin de baguettes magiques car la brunette ne tenait pas en place et voulait tout acheter dans tous les magasins.

Après que l'homme aux cheveux noirs fut forcé de menacer Lily de la porter sur son épaule devant tout le monde, le reste de la route se fit sans encombres. Mais une fois arrivé dans le magasin de baguettes magiques, les ennuis recommencèrent. Le vieil homme qui tenait la boutique ne possédait que très peu de baguettes assez puissantes pour résister à la magie d'un Archimage, même de onze ans et Lily fit bientôt le tour de toutes celles qu'il avait à disposition, sans succès. Il s'excusa et partit dans son arrière-boutique.

\- Comment on va faire Alex ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Lily, je vais aller lui parler.

Alexiarès lui fit signe de ne pas bouger et se rendit à son tour à l'arrière du magasin, surprenant le vieil homme.

\- Je suis désolé, mais les clients ne sont pas autorisés ici.

\- Est-ce que cette baguette fera l'affaire ? Demanda Alexiarès en sortant de ses robes une antique baguette qui semblait en bien mauvais état.

Le vendeur de baguettes s'approcha, curieux et vit que la baguette qu'on lui tendait n'était pas une des siennes : jamais il n'aurait osé négliger l'entretien d'une de ses baguettes pendant si longtemps. Il prit la baguette délicatement entre ses doigts et un choc apparut immédiatement sur sa figure.

\- Où avez-vous trouvé cette baguette ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton avide.

\- Peu importe. Est-ce que cette baguette fera l'affaire ?

\- La baguette choisira la jeune fille. Je l'ai senti en la prenant. Elle hurle pour qu'on l'utilise. Mais ça vous le saviez déjà, alors pourquoi me le demander ?

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez la restaurer ?

\- Ce serait un honneur pour moi. Mais ça va me prendre le reste de la journée au moins.

\- J'aimerai l'avoir ce soir, si possible.

\- Alors je vais devoir m'y mettre tout de suite. Retournez la pancarte de la porte sur « Fermé » en partant.

\- Merci.

Le vieux vendeur de baguettes posa délicatement la baguette sur son établi et la caressa tendrement.

\- N'aie pas peur ma douce, tu seras bientôt dans les mains d'une Archimage... je sais, je sais, ça ne sera pas suffisant pour te calmer, mais qui le pourrait de nos jours ?

* * *

Quand le duo rentra de sa « quête », le soleil se couchait déjà, enflammant le ciel devant eux. Lily qui aurait dû être exténuée de sa journée, sautillait littéralement sur place car la baguette dans ses mains semblait lui transmettre une excitation sans bornes. Pourtant, la vision de la grille de Poudlard rendit son humeur sombre et hésitante.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Lily ? Demanda Alexiarès, sentant son trouble. Tu ne veux pas rentrer à Poudlard ?

\- Alex, est-ce que... ? Commença-t-elle, avant de se raviser.

\- Tu peux tout me dire Lily.

\- Alex, qui a tué mes parents ?

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça Lily ? Tes parents sont morts dans un incendie, tu le sais ?

\- Ne me ment pas toi aussi, s'il te plaît, répondit la brunette. Ce n'était pas un simple incendie, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

\- Un simple incendie ne nécessite pas que trois archimages se mobilisent pendant plusieurs heures... Dis-moi la vérité s'il te plaît Alex.

\- La vérité, soupira Alexiarès, elle est toujours belle et terrible, c'est pourquoi il faut l'aborder avec beaucoup de précautions.

Lily regarda son compagnon de route, visiblement déçue de cette réponse et s'arrêta sur place, avant de poser ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Tu es sûre ? Dit-il avant que la jeune fille ne puisse prendre la parole.

\- Oui.

\- Un archimage, Caliban, s'est retourné contre son Ordre et a décidé d'attaquer Poudlard.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment ? Le pouvoir sûrement ? Il voulait éliminer la compétition peut-être ? Toujours est-il qu'avec l'aide d'un des apprentis, il a essayé de détruire la protection du château. Il l'a sous-estimée bien sûr, aucun archimage ne pourrait ne serait-ce qu'affaiblir une protection créée au début de l'exode...

L'homme fit une pause dans son récit, mais la brunette n'était pas satisfaite de l'explication.

\- Et Pré-au-Lard ? Pourquoi il a détruit Pré-au-Lard ?

\- Il ne l'a pas attaqué, révéla Alexiarès. Pas vraiment... Toute la magie qu'il avait lancé sur la protection a explosé et rebondit sur eux, et sur le village par la même occasion.

\- Ils sont morts ? Demanda Lily.

\- Non, ils se sont échappés.

\- Et ils sont où maintenant ?

\- On ne sait pas Lily. Mais promet-moi une chose, demanda Alexiarès d'un ton soudain sérieux.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne dois pas aller les chercher.

\- Alex ?

\- Promet le moi Lily, s'il te plaît.

\- Je te le promets.

\- Merci Lily.

* * *

 **Partie 3 : Année 701 de l'Exode**

Lily marchait lentement en direction de Poudlard en ruminant la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Alexiarès. Ce dernier l'avait appelé « jeune fille », comme à son habitude, et la brunette de quatorze ans avait riposté en lui disant qu'elle était une femme maintenant et d'arrêter de la traiter comme une petite fille. Malheureusement pour elle, son ami avait seulement levé un sourcil et refusé sa requête dans un sourire.

La jeune fille soupira et regarda ses longs bras filiformes. Après sa poussée de croissance, sa musculature n'avait pas encore eu le temps de rattraper son ossature, et son apparence dégingandée, additionnée à son visage enfantin, ne l'aidait pas dans sa quête d'être prise au sérieux. Perdue ainsi dans ses pensées, la jeune adolescente n'entendit ni ne vit le sortilège qui la frappa sur le flanc, la pétrifiant instantanément.

Trois hommes sortirent de l'orée de la forêt, le plus vieux des trois menant la marche, sa baguette brandie. Lily, maintenant au sol allongée sur le dos, les bras le long du corps, essaya de bouger ses yeux, la seule partie encore mobile de son corps, en direction des bruits de pas. Malheureusement, elle ne pouvait qu'apercevoir la cime des arbres sous cet angle.

\- Ramasse-la ! Ordonna une voix d'homme.

Une bouffée de colère parcourra Lily. Immobile et impuissante, ses attaquants semblaient la considérer comme un sac de marchandises. Si seulement elle avait sa baguette, elle pourrait alors se libérer et leur montrer de quoi elle était capable. Lily pouvait la sentir dans sa poche, séparée uniquement de son bras pétrifié que par une fine couche de vêtement. Si proche, mais en même temps si loin ! Quelques millimètres de tissu la séparait de la liberté. Elle essaya de se débattre et de rompre le sort par sa force physique, mais rien n'y faisait. Son corps et son esprit hurlaient à la pétrification de se dissiper et sa bouche aurait fait de même si ses lèvres avaient pu bouger, mais rien n'y faisait.

Lily sentit une main se poser sur elle et dans un cri de rage informulé, une lumière aveuglante venant de sa poche transperça sa robe et une lueur bleue l'entoura et repoussa la main qui la touchait ainsi que l'homme à laquelle elle appartenait. La jeune fille et ses trois assaillants furent parcourus du même choc, mais la jeune fille sortit de sa torpeur en première quand elle comprit qu'elle pouvait enfin bouger. Elle roula sur le ventre, avant de se lever et de sortir sa baguette pour face aux trois hommes.

Deux d'entre eux semblaient assez jeunes, à peine plus âgés qu'elle et devaient à peine avoir achevé leur formation d'archimage. L'un d'entre eux était au sol et se relevait en même temps qu'elle. « Sûrement celui qui a essayé de m'attraper » pensa-t-elle. L'autre venait de sortir sa baguette. Le troisième, qui était resté en retrait était bien plus âgé. Lily croisa son regard et se figea. Elle connaissait ce visage, elle l'avait déjà vu dans les archives de Poudlard. L'homme avait vieilli depuis ses années formatrices, mais la jeune adolescente avait passé tellement de temps à ruminer sa haine contre le portrait de cet homme qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu ne pas le reconnaître. Devant elle se tenait Caliban, l'homme responsable de la mort de ses parents.

Ivre de rage, Lily hurla sortilèges sur sortilèges sur les trois hommes, ne portant aucune attention aux sortilèges que ses opposants lui envoyaient en retour. Dans sa main, sa baguette lui criait d'utiliser encore plus de son pouvoir.

\- LILY !

Une voix familière parvint à traverser la fureur vengeresse de la jeune fille et alerta les trois hommes par la même occasion. Lily se retourna et vit Alexiarès se diriger vers elle au pas de course. La brunette se tourna de nouveau pour continuer son combat, mais les trois hommes avaient profité de la confusion pour s'enfuir.

\- Lily ! S'écria une deuxième fois Alexiarès en posant la main sur l'épaule de sa jeune amie.

\- Alex, ils se sont enfuis ! Il ne faut pas les laisser...

\- Lily, insista une troisième fois l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Stop !

\- Mais Alex ! La coupa la jeune fille.

\- Regarde-toi Lily ! Demanda Alexiarès, de l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

La jeune adolescente reprit alors ses esprits et l'effet de l'adrénaline qui coulait dans ses veines s'estompa. Elle se rendit alors compte qu'elle était épuisée et couverte de bleus et de coupures.

\- Alex, je crois que je ne me sens pas très bien, dit-elle alors.

Lily fut pris d'un vertige, puis ses genoux lâchèrent, forçant son compagnon à la rattraper dans sa chute.

\- Lily ?

Mais la jeune fille ne répondit pas, restant inerte dans ses bras.

* * *

Quand Lily reprit conscience, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était couchée dans un lit qui ne lui était pas familier. Passablement alarmée, elle essaya de se lever, mais elle n'arrivait pas à bouger. Elle craignit d'avoir à nouveau été pétrifiée pendant un moment, puis se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait simplement plus aucune force. Elle ferma les yeux et se rendormit immédiatement.

La deuxième fois que la jeune fille revint à elle, le jour était levé et brillait par la fenêtre, réchauffant son visage de ses rayons. Elle ouvrit les yeux, mais fut immédiatement aveuglée. Elle leva alors son bras machinalement pour se protéger de cette agression lumineuse et se rendit ainsi compte qu'elle avait retrouvé l'usage de ses membres. Lily s'assit dans le lit, regarda par la fenêtre et vit Poudlard à l'horizon.

\- Je suis à Pré-au-Lard ? Se demanda-t-elle.

\- Bonjour Lily.

La jeune fille sursauta en entendant une voix venir de derrière elle, mais cette voix était familière. Elle se retourna.

\- Alex !

\- Je suis content que tu sois de retour parmi nous, répondit-il depuis sa chaise.

\- C'est ta chambre ? Demanda la jeune fille en inspectant la pièce du regard.

\- Il faut bien que je dorme quelque part, non ?

\- C'est juste... je ne l'avais jamais vu avant.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda Alexiarès.

\- Fatiguée, avoua Lily avant de se rappeler de comment elle était arrivée ici. Alex, où est Caliban ?

\- Pas si fatiguée que ça, commenta l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

\- Alex, où est-il ? Insista la jeune fille.

\- Parti.

\- Parti ?

\- Parti, confirma-t-il.

\- On sait où ?

\- Oui, répondit Alexiarès. Mais je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de te le dire Lily.

\- Mais Alex ! Se plaignit-elle.

\- Tu me l'as promis Lily. Tu m'as promis de ne pas le poursuivre.

\- Mais tu aurais dû me voir ! Insista Lily. À trois contre un, j'ai réussi à me battre contre eux Alex ! Ma baguette répondait à toutes mes pensées ! Avec elle, j'étais imbattable ! J'aurai gagné Alex !

\- Et tu serais morte, ajouta l'homme aux cheveux noirs d'un ton grave.

\- Alex...

\- Lily, la coupa-t-il. Beaucoup de choses s'est passé depuis ce jour-là.

\- Beaucoup de choses ? S'étonna la jeune fille. Alex, combien de temps j'ai dormi ?

\- Six mois.

\- Six mois ? Répéta Lily, incrédule.

\- Et on sait maintenant ce que Caliban faisait toutes ces années, continua Alexiarès. Il a créé un nouvel ordre d'archimages qu'il a appelé le Nouveau Royaume.

\- Pourquoi « Royaume » ?

\- C'est aussi le nom de son territoire. Il règne sur une bonne partie de l'Amérique du Nord, expliqua-t-il.

\- Comment ? S'exclama Lily.

\- En recrutant d'autres archimages.

\- Et les autres ?

\- Quels autres ? Demanda Alexiarès.

\- Les autres archimages, précisa la jeune fille. Il ne font rien contre ça ? Les archimages ont juré de ne jamais avoir une position de pouvoir !

\- Ils sont sept maintenant. Qui voudrait sacrifier sa vie dans un combat perdu d'avance ?

La jeune fille resta muette. Elle avait envie de lui crier « Moi ! », mais elle savait qu'Alexiarès ne se rangerait jamais de son côté.

* * *

 **Partie 4 : Année 705 de l'Exode**

\- Je m'en vais.

Alexariès soupira. Il avait l'impression d'avoir eu cette conversation au moins une dizaine de fois et, à chaque fois, elle commençait par l'intention de partir de la jeune femme.

\- Et tu vas partir faire quoi Lily, répondit-il. Chasser Caliban ? Le trouver et le tuer ?

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse ! Et comme tu ne veux rien faire...

\- Je ne suis pas un archimage Lily, ce n'est pas à moi de régler les problèmes de ce monde.

\- Mais moi j'en suis une ! S'exclama la jeune femme. Quand arrêteras-tu de me traiter comme une enfant !

\- Tu seras toujours ma... une petite fille pour moi Lily. C'est le problème de t'avoir vu grandir, expliqua-t-il, avant de soupirer. Mais tu as grandi.

\- Merci !

\- Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'approuve ce que tu veux faire. Rappelle-toi de ta promesse Lily.

\- Une promesse que tu as extorquée à une gamine de onze ans ! S'indigna la jeune femme. Les choses ont changé depuis. Caliban n'est plus une menace abstraite qui se terre en attendant son heure. Il opprime des millions de gens !

\- Et contrôle une douzaine d'archimages, ajouta Alexiarès.

\- Justement, raison de plus pour agir !

\- Et tu crois que tuer Caliban changera quelque chose ? Qu'il ne sera pas immédiatement remplacé par quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Alors tu proposes quoi, de laisser les gens souffrir ? Demanda Lily.

\- Et toi, tu proposes quoi ? De tuer tous les archimages du Nouveau Royaume ? Répondit Alexiarès sur un ton sarcastique et, voyant que la jeune fille ne répondait pas, il continua : Il y a eu des Archimages Noirs avant et il y en aura après. C'est dans la nature humaine Lily. Alors quoi, il faut tuer tout le monde ? Au moins il n'y aurait plus de problème, ça c'est sûr !

\- Je ne peux pas rester là à ne rien faire Alex !

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas ton problème. Pourquoi les habitants du Nouveau Royaume ne font-ils rien, eux ?

\- Parce qu'il a fait tuer tous les archimages qui lui résistaient ! Expliqua-t-elle.

\- C'est bien pour ça que je ne veux pas que tu y ailles.

\- Tu penses que ma vie ne vaut pas celles de millions de personnes ?

\- Je ne connais pas ces millions de personnes, répondit-il calmement.

\- Et bien sûr que ça me concerne ! Ajouta Lily, de plus en plus énervée. Je te rappelle qu'ils ont essayé de m'enlever il y a quatre ans ! Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?

\- Comment je ne pourrais pas m'en souvenir ? S'indigna Alexiarès. Qui a veillé sur toi pendant les six mois qui ont suivi à ton avis ?

\- Ça ne t'a pas empêché de les laisser s'échapper en tout cas.

\- Tu aurais préféré que je te laisse ? Et j'aurai fait quoi ? Je n'ai même pas de baguette !

\- Tu n'avais pas qu'à me donner la tienne alors, répondit Lily, ce qui rendit bouche bée son interlocuteur. C'est ma baguette, j'ai bien senti qu'elle n'était pas normale ! Je suis retournée au magasin de baguettes et il m'a tout raconté ! Je ne comprends pas comment un archimage aussi puissant que toi a pu abandonner la magie...

\- Je ne suis pas un archimage, insista Alexiarès dans un soupir.

\- Tu es quoi alors ? Comment tu as trouvé cette baguette ?

Mais l'homme aux cheveux noirs refusa de répondre. Lily se posa devant lui pendant de longues minutes, les mains sur les hanches et attendit qu'une réponse arrive, mais elle ne vint pas. La jeune femme laisser s'échapper un cri de frustration et s'en alla en claquant la porte derrière elle.

* * *

 **Partie 5 : Année 710 de l'Exode**

Cela faisait maintenant 17 ans qu'Alexiarès vivait dans cette demeure de Pré-au-Lard. 17 ans que la première attaque sur Poudlard avait eu lieu. 17 ans qu'il avait rencontré une petite fille brune, perdue au milieu d'un océan de flammes. L'homme regarda le feu crépiter devant lui et se demanda si c'était la neige dehors ou le feu devant lui qui le rendait nostalgique.

Cela faisait aussi presque deux ans que l'homme aux cheveux noirs n'avait pas revu la jeune femme. Après leur dispute à la fin de la formation de cette dernière, leur relation s'était passablement refroidie. Mais Lily semblait l'avoir écouté et était restée au château afin d'étendre encore ses pouvoirs plutôt que de partir à la poursuite de l'assassin de ses parents. Elle continuait de faire des visites régulières à Pré-au-Lard et ne manquait jamais une occasion de passer lui dire bonjour. Puis, une semaine se passa sans qu'elle ne donne signe de vie. Puis un mois passa. Puis une année. Puis deux.

Alexiarès soupira. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas passé autant de temps au même endroit. Le moment était peut-être venu pour lui de partir.

Des bruits sourds et répétés le sortirent de sa réflexion. Quelqu'un frappait à la porte, mais l'homme resta assis au fond de son fauteuil. Le visiteur recommença plusieurs fois avant d'essayer d'ouvrir la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sans opposer de résistance.

Une silhouette encapuchonnée entra alors avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Elle ôta sa grande cape de voyage blanchie par la neige et libéra ainsi une cascade de longs cheveux bruns.

\- C'est un bien triste jour aujourd'hui si tu sens obligée de frapper avant d'entrer, commenta l'homme.

\- Je suis toujours la bienvenue alors ? Après tout ce temps ?

\- Tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici Lily.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, retirant les diverses couches de vêtements qui avaient été nécessaires à son périple hivernal. Une fois confortable dans la chaleur de la maison, elle se dirigea vers l'âtre et s'assit dans l'autre fauteuil, tendant les bras en direction des flammes avant de frotter ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour se débarrasser des derniers frissons qui la parcouraient.

\- Tu ne dis rien ? Demanda la jeune femme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Lily ?

\- Pour commencer, tu pourrais me dire quand tu comptais me dire que tu étais un archimage ?

\- Pas encore cette conversation, répondit l'homme en soupirant. C'est pour ça que tu es revenue après si longtemps ? Combien de fois je devrais te dire que je ne suis pas un archimage ?

\- Ce n'est pas la peine de me le dire, je sais que tu mens, répondit-elle. Je l'ai toujours su, mais aujourd'hui, j'en ai la preuve.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir ce que j'ai fait pendant ces deux ans ? Demanda Lily, changeant brusquement de conversation.

\- Je suppose que tu vas me le dire de toute façon...

\- J'ai infiltré le nouveau Royaume, expliqua-t-elle. J'ai réussi à rentrer en contact avec le réseau de résistance et je les ai aidés à s'organiser...

\- Je suis fier de toi, déclara l'homme, la coupant ainsi dans son élan.

\- Vraiment ? Répondit la jeune femme, surprise de la sincérité dans la voix de son interlocuteur. Je croyais que tu ne voulais que j'aille là-bas ?

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu meures inutilement en affrontant Caliban, confirma Alexiarès. Le tuer n'aurait rien résolu. Mais aider les gens, c'est différent...

\- Tu dis ça alors que tu ne fais rien pour aider ? Répondit la jeune femme, soudain en colère.

\- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire ?

\- Avec la résistance, on a capturé un des archimages de Caliban. C'était l'apprenti de Poudlard qui l'avait aidé lors de sa première attaque. Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit ?

\- Je suppose que tu vas me le dire, répondit Alexiarès d'un ton las.

\- Quand leur sortilège a été renvoyé par la protection du château, le souffle de l'explosion les a assommés. Quand il se sont réveillés, Pré-au-Lard était en feu et un homme est apparu devant eux. Ils l'ont attaqué, mais leurs sortilèges ne semblaient même pas le toucher. L'homme a continué d'avancer en direction du village et ils l'ont perdu de vue quand il est rentré dans les flammes. Et tu sais à quoi il ressemblait ?

\- À moi ? Répondit Alexiarès.

\- Donc tu l'admets ?

\- Bien sûr que je l'admets. Comme je te l'ai dit, le tuer n'aurait rien résolu. J'ai préféré aider les habitants. J'ai préféré t'aider toi.

\- Tu aurais vraiment pu l'arrêter ! S'exclama Lily, abasourdie. Je ne voulais pas y croire. Je me suis dit qu'il mentait ou que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui te ressemblait ! Tu aurais vraiment tout pu arrêter dès le début, mais tu n'as rien fait !

\- Je te comprends Lily, dit Alexiarès. Dans ma jeunesse, j'étais comme toi. Je pensais que combattre directement l'ennemi était la seule chose à faire. Combattre la violence par la violence. Mais je sais que cela ne sert à rien. Si je l'avais tué, un autre aurait pris sa place, tôt ou tard. On ne gagne pas en tuant le grand méchant Lily, on gagne en sauvant le plus de gens possibles...

\- Le tuer aurait sauvé plein de gens ! Contra la jeune femme, se levant de son fauteuil dans sa fureur. J'aurai préféré te connaître dans ta jeunesse ! Au moins à l'époque, tu...

Mais Lily s'arrêta dans sa tirade et examina l'homme qui était assis calmement devant elle, comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Et elle se rendit compte que le visage qu'elle avait devant elle était exactement le même que celui qu'elle avait vu 17 ans plus tôt lors de leur première rencontre. Pas une ride en plus, pas un cheveux en moins, pas de gris sur les tempes, le même visage, inchangé.

\- Tu as quel âge ? Demanda-t-elle après un temps d'hésitation.

\- C'est important ? Répondit l'homme.

\- Si ça ne l'était pas, tu me répondrais.

\- Lily...

\- Très bien.

La jeune femme si dirigea vers la porte et commença à remettre ses vêtements d'extérieur qui n'avait pas eu le temps de sécher.

\- Tu retournes à Poudlard ? Demanda Alexiarès.

\- Si tu ne veux rien me dire, je devrais trouver mes réponses ailleurs, expliqua la jeune femme.

\- Les Archimages de Poudlard ne te diront rien, indiqua l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

\- Je le sais bien, dit-elle en enfilant ses gants. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne veulent rien me dire sur toi, mais il doit bien y avoir une information sur toi quelque part ! Et je la trouverai !

L'homme regarda sa jeune amie disparaître dans la nuit, claquant la porte derrière elle.

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, la jeune femme entra dans la maison, sans prendre la peine de frapper cette fois-ci.

\- Qui es-tu vraiment ?

\- Je suis l'homme que tu as toujours connu Lily, répondit Alexiarès d'une voix calme en se levant de son fauteuil. Ce n'est pas suffisant pour toi ?

\- Sauf que je ne t'ai jamais connu ? Je ne connais pas ton âge, je ne connais pas ton nom...

\- Tu ne connais pas mon nom ? Répondit l'homme aux cheveux noirs, impassible. Et Alex...

\- Ne me ment pas ! Le coupa la jeune femme, furieuse. Si je compte un tant soit peu pour toi, ne me ment pas !

Le vieil homme devint silencieux devant les yeux embués de larmes de la jeune femme qu'il avait vu grandir. Après un moment à retenir les émotions qui menaçaient de la submerger, Lily reprit la parole.

\- J'ai fait des recherches sur toi à l'école. Tous les archimages de Poudlard te connaissent, mais je ne trouvais aucune mention de toi nulle part. J'ai eu beau chercher dans les archives, c'est comme si tu n'avais jamais existé... pour les cent dernières années ! Alors je me suis dit que tu étais encore plus âgé que je le croyais. J'ai remonté dans le temps, livre après livre, jusqu'à remonter à un vieux manuscrit qui parlait de la réouverture de Poudlard au début de l'ère des Archimages. Et tu sais ce que j'ai trouvé ?

\- Oui, répondit-il en fermant les yeux, semblant soudain vieux et fatigué.

* * *

 _Lily essuya ses yeux embrumés de fatigue. Des heures et des heures de recherches, et toujours rien. Exténuée, mais déterminée, la jeune femme choisit un autre manuscrit au hasard, prenant celui qui lui semblait le plus ancien : « La fondation de Poudlard » ; elle ne pourrait sûrement pas remonter plus loin._

 _Elle commença sa lecture et trouva rapidement son premier indice : « Le château est l'endroit idéal pour le siège de notre Ordre. Il est protégé par un ancien sort perdu que la somme de nos connaissances ne peut qu'effleurer. »_

 _L'auteur partait ensuite dans des détails qui ne l'intéressaient guère, alors la jeune femme survola le texte pour trouver la suite du récit : « Pendant notre étude, nous avons par mégarde invoqué son créateur. La protection existait déjà au début de l'exode, mais l'homme qui devait avoir donc plus de 100 ans en paraissait à peine 40. Il nous a expliqué que le château était son école avant l'exode et que nous n'avions rien à y faire. Nous lui avons avoué nos intentions et il nous a donné sa bénédiction et l'assurance de sa protection à deux conditions. Premièrement : partager notre savoir de façon égale avec tous ceux qui en seraient capable. Deuxièmement : ne jamais profiter de notre pouvoir pour asservir le reste de l'humanité. Nous avons accepté et l'homme est reparti sans nous donner son nom. Nous avons décidé d'appeler ce protecteur des temps anciens Alexiarès : « celui qui écarte la guerre »._

* * *

\- Dis-moi qui tu es, s'il te plaît, implora Lily.

\- Je n'ai pas eu d'autre nom pendant si longtemps, commença l'homme aux cheveux noirs avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Mon nom est Harry Potter et j'ai 913 ans.

\- Comment ?

\- Je ne le sais pas moi-même, avoua-t-il. J'ai cessé de vieillir quand je devais avoir entre 40 et 50 ans. Je ne me le suis jamais expliqué. Peut-être que la mort avait décidé qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi... Peu importe. Je ne vieillissais plus. Ma femme se moquait souvent de moi en me disant que c'était elle la plus âgée de nous deux maintenant et je lui répondait qu'elle aimait les petits jeunes.

Harry marqua son récit d'une pause et d'un sourire nostalgique que Lily trouva immensément triste. La jeune femme se sentit soudain coupable de l'avoir forcé à parler, mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de l'interrompre, il reprit la parole.

\- J'avais une fille tu sais ? Elle s'appelait Lily, comme ma mère... et comme toi, ajouta-t-il en adressant à la jeune femme un sourire qui la choqua et lui fit lâcher un sanglot. Je suppose que la mode d'appeler les filles Lily est venu de moi ?

L'homme aux cheveux noirs s'arrêta de nouveau et resta silencieux bien plus longtemps cette fois-ci. Puis, d'une voix très froide et sombre qui tranchait complètement de son timbre habituel et qui fit frissonner la jeune femme, il continua son récit.

\- Elle est morte aussi. Alors je suis parti. J'ai parcouru le monde. Je cherchais quelqu'un qui m'aiderait à mourir. Mais je n'ai trouvé personne. Sauf la solitude. Et la résignation. Quand l'exode est arrivé et que Poudlard a fermé, je me suis dit que je devais protéger la seule chose qui me restait au monde. Et plus tard, quand l'Ordre des Archimages a été fondé, je suis revenu. J'ai vu des Archimages sortir de mon école. J'étais fier au début ! Puis de moins en moins... Les années qui passaient se ressemblaient tellement qu'elles finissaient par se mélanger. Naître, grandir, vieillir, mourir. Encore et encore. Je n'arrivais plus à m'attacher aux gens et Poudlard n'avait pas vraiment besoin de moi. Alors je suis parti, encore, et je pensais ne jamais revenir, mais l'attaque sur le château m'a rappelé. C'est comme ça que je t'ai rencontré, finit-il d'une voix un peu plus chaleureuse.

\- Alors c'est tout ce qu'on est pour toi ? Demanda la jeune femme, le visage maintenant recouvert de larmes. Rien du tout ? Des insectes ? On vit, on meurt et pas toi, alors on ne compte pas ? Un château a plus d'importance pour toi qu'un être humain ?

\- Lily...

\- Tu aurais pu tout arrêter ! Si tu étais resté... si tu avais...

\- Lily !

\- Pourquoi tu ne les as pas arrêté ? Accusa-t-elle. Tous ces Archimages Noirs ?

\- Pourquoi je devrais résoudre les problèmes d'un monde qui n'est plus le mien depuis si longtemps ?

\- Parce que tu vis dans ce monde ! Parce que je vis dans ce monde... parce que je croyais que je comptais pour toi ?

\- Lily, je...

\- Non, arrête... tu m'as déjà trop menti, s'il te plaît, juste... arrête...

Harry regarda la jeune femme s'en aller, le cœur serré par une émotion qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis bien longtemps.

* * *

 **Partie 6 : Année 711 de l'Exode**

Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut. Le souffle court, il était couvert de sueur et une douleur aiguë lui lancinait la poitrine. Il porta sa main à son cœur et essaya de reprendre sa respiration, mais respirer normalement ne faisait qu'aggraver sa douleur. Quelque chose de terrible venait de se passer. Il ne savait pas quoi, il ne savait pas comment, mais il le ressentait au plus profond de lui. Peu à peu, la douleur s'estompa, remplacée par une sensation de malaise grandissante.

Il n'y avait qu'une personne dans ce monde dont Harry se souciait et ses pensées se tournèrent immédiatement vers elle. Quelque chose venait d'arriver à Lily.

L'immortel paniqua de nouveau. D'habitude, quand quelque chose n'allait pas dans son monde, il lui suffisait de transplaner à Poudlard, la seule magie qu'il s'autorisait depuis des siècles, pour trouver l'origine du problème. Mais là, il devinait l'origine du problème mais ne pouvait pas y transplaner. Il avait de la détermination à revendre, sa décision était déjà prise, mais sans destination, point de départ du transplanage, il ne savait pas où ni comment commencer.

Furieux de sa propre impuissance, Harry implora la magie qu'il avait laissé en sommeil depuis des siècles de venir à son aide. Il pria et pria que sa détermination à trouver la jeune femme passe outre l'inconnue de la destination et avec décision, il tourna sur lui-même et disparut dans un vacarme assourdissant.

* * *

Harry n'avait jamais aimé transplaner, mais ce voyage fut le plus éprouvant de tout ceux qu'il avait effectué dans sa très longue vie. Une fois arrivé là où la magie avait décidé de l'envoyer, il tituba et dut se tenir au mur le plus proche. Alors qu'il essayait de récupérer son équilibre, une voix faible se fit entendre derrière lui.

\- Alex ?

L'immortel se retourna brusquement et vit la jeune femme qu'il cherchait gisant au sol. Il parcourut la brève distance qui les séparait le plus vite qu'il pouvait et se pencha sur elle. Il grimaça.

\- À ce point là ? Demanda Lily en voyant sa grimace.

\- Lily, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Tu avais raison, Alex... non, Harry, corrigea-t-elle.

\- Ça n'a pas d'importance, Lily.

\- Tu avais raison Harry, reprit la jeune femme avant de s'arrêter pour se tenir douloureusement le flanc gauche.

\- Montre-moi, demanda le sorcier.

Prenant sa main qui tenait la plaie dans les siennes, il la retira le plus doucement possible, mais la jeune femme étouffa quand même un cri. Le visage de l'immortel s'assombrit et il la prit contre elle, remplaçant sa main par la sienne sur sa blessure.

\- Je suis désolée.

\- Tu vas t'en sortir Lily, insista Harry.

\- Harry, la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu... tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai demandé ?

L'homme s'en rappelait, bien sûr, mais il refusa de répondre à la jeune femme, alors celle-ci continua.

\- Je croyais que tu ne devais plus me mentir ? Expliqua-t-elle en essayant de sourire, mais cet effort fit récompensé par une douleur perçante qui la traversa. Je suis désolée, tu avais raison Harry...

\- Non, j'avais tort Lily. C'est toi qui avait raison, quand ils ont essayé de t'enlever il y a toutes ses années, je n'aurai pas du les laisser partir. Je ne t'ai pas écouté, j'aurais dû...

Mais la tirade de l'immortel fut interrompu par un gémissement de la jeune fille. Le sorcier implora de nouveau sa magie, cette fois-ci pour sauver la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras. Sa magie s'accumula autour de lui, de plus en plus puissante, formant un halo blanc autour de lui. Mais le miracle attendu ne se produisit pas et Lily s'affaiblissait de plus en plus dans ses bras.

\- Alors c'est à ça que ressemble un vrai sorcier ? Demanda la jeune femme en tendant une main vers le visage illuminé de son ami.

\- Lily, je...

\- Tu avais raison, réitéra-t-elle. Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas été assez forte pour le vaincre. J'ai cru que j'y arriverais...

La jeune femme s'arrêta brusquement, interrompue par une toux qui la fit se tordre de douleur.

\- Arrête de parler, je t'en prie Lily. Tu vas t'en sortir.

\- Papa, je... commença-t-elle, mais elle fut stoppée par une nouvelle quinte de toux.

\- Je t'en supplie Lily, arrête de parler !

Et, à la plus grande horreur de l'immortel, la jeune femme s'exécuta et mourut dans ses bras. Un tourbillon d'émotions qu'il n'avait pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps commença à bouillonner à l'intérieur de lui et la magie qu'il avait libéré répondit en tourbillonnant autour de lui. Harry se mit à rager contre cette magie qui lui avait fait défaut quand il en avait le plus besoin et celle-ci fit de nouveau écho à cette rage, faisant trembler les murs et vibrer le sol. Il serra la jeune femme contre lui de toutes ses forces et dans un cri de douleur, il expulsa hors de son corps toute la magie dont il ne voulait plus et le monde devint noir.

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il était dans une immense salle blanche, comme si la lumière venait de toutes les directions, même du sol. Il ne comprit pas immédiatement où il était, puis, dans un sursaut de nostalgie, il se rendit compte qu'il était mort.

\- Tu as gagné en sagesse mon jeune ami, dit une voix derrière lui.

\- Je ne suis plus si jeune que ça professeur, répondit Harry en se tournant vers une figure autrefois familière.

\- Tu m'as fait attendre très longtemps en effet.

\- Croyez bien que j'en suis désolé. Professeur...

\- Tu peux m'appeler Albus, le coupa le vieux sorcier dont la barbe blanche n'arrivait pas à dissimuler complètement son sourire. Je pense que tu es assez âgé pour ça, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Albus alors... Est-ce que c'est pour de bon cette fois ? Demanda Harry avec une timidité presque enfantine qui fit entrevoir au vieux professeur le petit sorcier de 11 ans que son jeune ami avait été autrefois.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que ça le soit ? Questionna Dumbledore, d'une voix rassurante, mais Harry ne répondit pas. Tu n'a pas de honte à avoir, tu sais...

\- Je suis fatigué Albus, avoua-t-il. Mais il a tué Lily...

\- Tu veux donc y retourner ?

\- Non, mais peut-être que je le dois. Je suppose que rien n'arrive par hasard. J'ai reçu mon immortalité pour une raison ?

\- Tu n'as pas changé Harry.

\- J'ai bien peur que si, pendant des années j'ai... je n'ai pas...

\- Je sais Harry, je sais. Mais tu n'as pas changé, pas vraiment. Tu as juste oublié qui tu étais. Mais il ne t'a pas fallu grand chose pour te le rappeler.

\- Non. J'ai changé Albus, affirma le plus jeune des deux hommes. Je n'ai que trop vécu. Je crois que j'ai envie de me reposer maintenant.

\- Je te l'ai dit, tu as gagné en sagesse.

\- Vous pensez que c'est la bonne décision ?

\- C'est la tienne, c'est tout ce qui importe, répondit l'ancien professeur.

\- Il faudra que je m'excuse auprès de Lily.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je n'ai pas pu la protéger ! S'exclama Harry. Parce que je ne pourrais pas la venger...

\- C'est vraiment ça qui te chagrine mon jeune ami ? Demanda le vieux professeur, son regard brillant semblant transpercer son interlocuteur par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

\- Parce que je ne lui ai jamais dit que je l'aimais...

Dumbledore lui adressa un sourire radieux et lui tendit la main. Harry l'accepta et ils disparurent tous deux dans un éclair de lumière blanche.

* * *

 _Au même moment, en orbite autour de Jupiter_

\- Vous dites que les rapports sont formels ?

\- Affirmatif mon commandant. Il y a eu une vague d'énergie qui a aveuglé tous nos instruments. Quand tout est revenu à la normale, la Terre avait disparue.

\- Détruite ?

\- On ne sait pas mon commandant.

\- Alors cherchez-la.

Le subalterne salua son supérieur avant de partir. Le commandant se servit un verre, avant de se lever de son bureau et de marcher jusqu'à la fenêtre du pont de son vaisseau. En regardant l'immensité de l'espace devant lui, il leva son verre et rendit un hommage silencieux à la planète maintenant disparue qui avait enfanté son espèce.


End file.
